Never
by Angel of the Fayth
Summary: He left her, all of the best intentions in his mind. Not that she knew it. Slowly, she felt herself sink into a dark abyss, lulling her into craving nothing but peace. Wanting nothing more than freedom from the constant pain within her. And when he finally realizes the lies and deceit…well, it may just be too late to forgive. A/U, angst, implies suicide and depression.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YOU GUYS IM SO SORRY! Both **InuYasha: Two Bodies One Soul** and **Chains bound by Fayth** have been temporarily suspended. I realized months ago that the USB where all my stories (These two plus various one-shots and misc. things) has completely disappeared. It has completely devastated me and now I have completely given up hope of finding it. And so, now I have to re-write everything that I already had done and, with the reality of work cutting a lot of the free time I used to have, it's a daunting task. But, rest assured, I do honestly try to work on them whenever I can. But until then, both stories will sadly remain suspended until I can write out their entire stories so that I may have it posted all in one go. It'll mean a long period of waiting but will assure you that you'll have about 30-40 chapter notifications in one go as a reward for the patient waiting. Hopefully, I haven't disappointed you guys too much over this.

Besides all the bad news, somehow my mind began to twirl around in there (can minds even do that?) and inspiration hit me like a train. This is the result. Warning: Much angst and there is no happy ending, maybe I might put in an epilogue and there will be some type of happiness. But if you expect a 'happily ever after' turn away now.

I, very sadly, do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha manga or anime. I write solely for my own entertainment and share my shitty writing for the world to see. The true owner is the ever awesome Rumiko Takahasi.

A/U, everyone here is human.

InuYasha is 26 – looks just like his human form

Kagome is 24

Kikyou is 25

Miroku and Sango, although very minor characters here, are both 24

* * *

_Summary: He left her, all of the best intentions in his mind. Not that she knew it. Slowly, she felt herself sink into a dark abyss, lulling her into craving nothing but peace. Wanting nothing more than freedom from the constant pain within her. And when he finally realizes the lies and deceit…well, it may just be too late to forgive._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The wind caressed her face, as if wanting to console her, although at this moment everything seemed to mock her.

Her, Kagome Higurashi.

She felt her long, wavy black hair flow along with the breeze as her chocolate eyes looked out towards the horizon. Her slender frame shivered slightly in the cool air, the temperature only slightly bearable. In her hands was a barely recognizable scrap from today's newspaper; the headline being the reason for her being out today.

**Famous business CEO InuYasha Takahashi and his wife Kikyou to return to Kyoto today.**

If she could have she would have laughed bitterly, but she found that all of her emotions were dulled.

Ever since _he_ left her.

She could still remember that dreaded day.

* * *

"_Kagome, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry?!" she exclaimed, whirling around to face the dark haired, violet eyed man. "You're sorry?! How long, InuYasha?! How long did you know?!" she yelled out, unable to hold back the anger that continually welled up within her._

_InuYasha looked away, staring intently at a specific spot on the wall, "She told me two weeks ago. I didn't think…"_

_She cut him off, "Of course not. You never think about me."_

_His eyes suddenly turned towards her and narrowed in anger, "You know that's not true!" he bit out, his hands clenched, his nails biting into his palms._

_She laughed then, the sound empty. "If it wasn't you would have told me…_we _would have worked through it. Instead, you're going with her."_

_His brows furrowed in confusion, his anger quickly dissipating "I never…"_

_Kagome held a hand up to stop him. "Don't. No more lies, InuYasha. I saw it in your eyes the moment you said we had to talk." She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to keep herself from falling apart, but she was failing miserably. "You're going to go to her…and I won't stop you." She ended in a whisper._

_InuYasha took a step towards her, his eyes widening as she stepped back._

"_Just go." She said, her voice seemingly devoid of any emotion. "Go, InuYasha. Go with her far away, and don't come back." She turned away from him, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I gave up everything for you…if you can't do the same…then I don't want to see you again…never again."_

* * *

That same night his family celebrated the engagement of their youngest, InuYasha Takahashi, to the well-known and respected model, Kikyou Nakamura. It was as if she had never existed, as if the 5 years she had spent at his side made no difference to his family.

Of course not, she scoffed at herself, she was, after all, poor.

She always knew that his family looked down upon her; a poor girl who only made it to the same prestigious university as their son by way of a full scholarship. She knew every time she would walk into his home with him, the stares they sent her way, the whispers behind her back.

They resented her.

Hell, they downright hated her.

It was no surprised that they fully supported the engagement. Kikyou after all came from a prestigious family like them. She had the 'perfect pedigree' to match with their son. It didn't matter that Kagome and Kikyou looked erringly similar. That they both were at the same university. That Kagome had a masters in economics and business management while Kikyou dropped of her major in drama and theatre out to pursue a career as a model.

With Kikyou, they only had smiles.

With Kagome, they only had frowns.

She had warned him. She didn't want to see him again. She definitely did not want to ever see Kikyou again. She could still remember when she walked out of InuYasha's home the final time, her head held high, trying to keep together as much dignity as possible. She remembered seeing Kikyou come towards her. It was ironic, as if she was literally leaving to be swapped for another. She remembered how Kikyou's usually innocent expression turn into a smug smirk, a silent declaration, taunting Kagome with the fact that she _won_.

Kagome remembered wanted nothing more than to tackle her down and scratch at her flawlessly fake face. Heh, she would have had the shortest modeling career ever then.

All because of one night.

All the pain that she had to work through, the dull ache that still resided in her heart was because of that _one_ night.

* * *

"_How far?" Kagome asked, not even sure why she insisted on continually hurting herself. But she had to know, he had to tell her._

_InuYasha looked away again, his expression grim. "She says it's a month."_

_Kagome chuckled then, the sound so dark that InuYasha flinched. "So that was what, the second time you did this to me?" _

_InuYasha again attempted to reach out to her, only to watch her back away again. His hands fell to his sides, "I swear, I don't remember how…Kagome, I – I was just out drinking with the guys…and then the next day I was just _there_. I don't know how I ended up…"_

_Kagome cut him off again. "Stop. I've heard enough. You did it again, InuYasha. After I forgave you the first time…you did it again." She shook her head sadly, "It was the night when you told me you were staying with Bankotsu, wasn't it?" she stated more than asked._

_InuYasha turned away, his body language a clear answer._

"_I see…" she replied, turning back towards his bed, the one they had _just_ had sex in not even an hour before. Where he had _just_ proclaimed his love for her and now was throwing a bucket of cold water in her face. If she could have, she would have cried, she would have hit him, she would have yelled at him, taking out all her anger, pain, and frustrations out on him._

_But she was so tired of it._

_She just wanted peace._

_Kagome picked up her black pumps and slipped her feet back into them before crouching down to pick up her jean jacket. She made her way back towards the door, her hand on the knob. "When will you leave?"_

_She could hear him shift his stance. She knew that when he did that he was nervous, she knew all of his tells by now. After a while, he finally replied, "Tomorrow morning."_

_Her hands trembled slightly before she forced them to stay still. "I wish you well then." She replied curtly before she turned the knob and left for a final time._

* * *

After he left, life seemed to have only gotten worse.

Everywhere she went, she couldn't get a job. Somewhere, in the deep corners of her mind, she suspected that InuYasha's family had something to do with it. They were the highest of the corporate world, they seemed to have influence everywhere.

But she never allowed those thoughts to gain force.

She was never the type to hold anger towards anyone. She was never the type for vengeance or deep hatred.

She didn't want to start then, and she certainly didn't want to start now.

She ended up getting a meager job as a supervisor for a small supermarket. The owner, Kaede, had always been nice to her family and quickly hired her. She would always be in debt to the kind, elderly lady.

While she worked, she continually struggled to find a job within her field. But it was as if the second the employers knew her name they would come up with any type of excuse to not hire her. Then her mother fell ill and she found herself working two jobs, reducing her life to nothing more than work, eat, and sleep. She struggled to keep the payments on their house, but she did it.

When her mother passed away, she became the sole worker in the house, only her and her brother the only family left. She continually worked her two jobs, even picking up extra hours on the weekends to be able to keep her brother going through college full time. At times, she felt such a massive amount of weariness that she simply wanted to stay in bed and sleep, possibly forever. But she made herself get up, not for her own sake but for Souta. She _wanted_ so desperately for him to succeed where she couldn't. Her brother eventually took up a job along with college to help her pay the the heavy mounting bills. Months went by and watching him finally walk across the stage, accepting his diploma, was the best day in the 10 months of her dulled existence since InuYasha left.

Her closest friends, Sango and Miroku, continually tried to lend their support. Sometimes she would come home with the fridge and cupboards stocked with food. Other times, she would find random twenty dollar bills scattered here and there.

She knew why.

They knew that she would never outright accept help. She didn't want to have to owe them for anything; even if they insisted that she wouldn't have to. But she couldn't bear to see Souta stare at an empty fridge, so she relented and turned the other way. She saved what she could, and spent only for him; clothes, books, whatever was necessary. She found that she was losing more and more weight, she just never seemed hungry. Her clothes didn't fit her the right way anymore, but by this point she rarely dressed up for anything other than work. Kagome no longer had the energy to spend on things like personal appearance. So anything she did was for her brother. He was the only family she had left.

After his graduation, Souta was able to find a comfortable position in a well-established business. As he worked, the bills finally began to shrink and for once Kagome didn't feel an impossible heaviness of pressure on her shoulders. After a while of insistence on his part, Kagome finally left her second job and remained in the supermarket, eventually taking over as manager. Even then her brother looked at her with concern in his eyes and she couldn't understand why. Was it so wrong to just want to sleep?

Was it so wrong to want to be at peace?

To not hurt anymore?

Regardless, she continued with her mundane life. Working day by day, trying to carve some meaning in her life. A reason to live. Soon she began to speak to her friends once more, getting reacquainted with each other's lives.

And now, she was finally beginning to relax more.

She began to hang out with old friends. And even though her emotions were non-existent by that point, she could feel the constant ache in her heart recede slowly. Waking up in the mornings was not as difficult as it used to be. Of course, there were days she just wanted to stay in bed and sleep, but she trudged through it, forcing herself to _move_ on with her life. She had even met a nice man, Kouga, who was very dedicated in starting a relationship with her. And, although she knew she could never love anyone else again, she was willing to give him a chance.

She was finally ready to move on, and find her own success and happiness. To fight against the deep seated need to just sleep, to just _let go_ and find peace.

That is, until she saw this morning's paper.

Now, the ache that had begun to recede came back with full force, and she found herself here. Watching the sun slowly rise from the horizon, the wind softly flowing around her, the salty smell of the sea water surround her. It was ironic, she always used to be happy watching the sunrise. She and InuYasha would sometimes simply drive out towards the beach and sit there, in silence, watching the sunrise together.

But now if anything, she only felt worse.

Kagome sighed, the weariness finally crashing down upon her. Five years with him reduced to nothing, ten months, although to her it felt like ten years, were devoted to her family, to helping her brother. But now he was a professional in the making, he didn't need her help anymore.

And in the end, who would miss Kagome Higurashi if she were to disappear?

That thought was what led her here, at the Otonase Bridge. She sat upon the railing, her hands gripping tightly at the metal, the newspaper article flying off somewhere in the breeze. Only now as she looked down at the ocean below did she realize how high she was. She could faintly hear the sounds of frantic voices behind her, most likely yelling at her to come back towards them. She could also hear the sounds of sirens, figuring that someone called the police.

Kagome sighed, she just wanted to find peace and she couldn't even be left alone for that. She figured the Kami must be laughing at her misfortunes since it seemed that in every turn there was only that, misfortunes.

"Miss" the cackle of a microphone was heard from several feet behind her. "My name is Hiten, I would like to speak with you. Can you tell me you name?"

She only caught the last part of the question, completely missing what the name of the person was, "Kagome Higurashi." She replied automatically.

"Okay then Kagome, can you come down from the railing so we may talk?" the voice, definitely male she concluded, asked.

"No." she replied.

"Kagome, whatever is wrong we can help you." The voice stated.

"No one can help me," she felt something wet slide down her cheek and wiped it, pulling her hand back to see that she was crying. She laughed then, amazed that now of all times she would be crying.

"We can get you help, whatever you need, but I need you to step down and come back to us."

"I just want peace," she stated firmly.

"Kagome, is there anyone we can call? Someone to talk to you?" the voice replied, still calm and composed.

"No one can help me," she firmly repeated, "My life ended ten months ago…I have nothing left." The tears continued to fall, and the ache within her heart only strengthened its hold on her.

"There must be someone who needs you." The voice countered back.

Kagome simply shook her head. Her brother was stable; he had a great job and was even getting a, in her opinion, cute crush on a nice coworker named Hitomi. Sango and Miroku had each other; her other friends were happy. She wouldn't be holding anyone back. There was no point. She had no life anymore. And she just wanted the ache it to stop hurting.

She just wanted peace.

"Is there someone you love? A husband? A boyfriend? Any family?" the voice insisted, grating on her already thin patience.

"There was someone," she answered back before even thinking. Her mind at this point already concentrated on her decision.

"Who can we call, Kagome?" the voice asked, trying to sound calmer, as if that would persuade her to step down and away from the railing.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "InuYasha…. InuYasha Takahashi." She then loosened her grip on the metal rail and felt her body tip over the railing, to the shock and horror of the many people behind her.

She would finally have peace.

She would never hurt again…

Never.

* * *

A/N: Well then…that was a bitch move wasn't it? *shanked*

I'm SORRY! I DID WARN YOU, DIDN'T I?!

Chapter 2 (the final of this two shot tale) will be uploaded next Saturday for sure. And how would I know that? Because it's already typed and waiting *winks*

Reviews are loved…and rewarded with cookies~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just made it home from work since the guard that was supposed to relieve me cancelled at the last possible moment and I had to stay four extra hours (Curse you gate posts!). But I made it home and decided to offer you guys a small treat...an update a day earlier than planned! So without further ado, here is the second and (possibly temporary) final installment of this two shot. Now we see things from InuYasha's side!

I know someone was interested in me expanding the story beyond a two shot...although the idea is tempting, my mind can't seem to work out a good plot for it. But if I do come up with something, or if you guys suggest something that can get my lazy brain to think, then I'll consider expanding this story.

I, very sadly, do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha manga or anime. I write solely for my own entertainment and share my shitty writing for the world to see. The true owner is the ever awesome Rumiko Takahasi.

A/U, everyone here is human.

InuYasha is 26 – looks just like his human form

Kagome is 24

Kikyou is 25

Miroku and Sango, although very minor characters here, are both 24

**_Replying to comments:_**

**_Princess Inume:_ **So do I, and huzzah! I have updated :D

_**shermsgirl:**_My lazy ass brain refuses to work up a good plot for the story. So for now it'll probably remain a two shot. But if you have any good suggestions for a plot to continue the story then I welcome it :D Maybe it could push my brain to do some exercises~

_**I Love Siberian**** Tigers:** _This happens next!

_**xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo:**_ Wait time is ova! Enjoy!

_**Guest #1:**_Maybe there is a bit of confusion? Kagome has been in a relationship with InuYasha for five years, they've been separate for only 10 months...which is not enough time (in my personal opinion) for some people to get over the other person. But I do agree that Kagome deserves some revenge on asshole InuYasha...don't worry; I am planning another fic where Kagome plays a more strong willed part. But this fic was written for the angst, delving a bit into what depression can be like for someone who has lost their other after being together for an extended period of time.

_**Peace:**_Thank you, and it has now been updated. Have fun!

_**Glon Morski:**_I gave in and updated a day before As for the suicide, I was interested in trying to sort of write out what it would be like for Kagome to battle through depression but then lose her will again once she knew he was coming back. I do believe she's is a lot stronger than that though; how else would she stay with InuYasha after all the Kikyou moments?! And I am planning out a fic with a strong willed Kagome whose determined to make something of herself and not rely on InuYasha anymore...so yeah...if my brain keeps working than maybe that will come though :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Are you certain?" asked a tall, well-built man with long raven hair and piercing violet eyes. His gaze was sharp, concentrated solely on the person in front of him who stood with an envelope in his hands.

The man with the white doctor's coat nodded solemnly, his dark braid moving up and down with the movement. "I'm certain. The test has an accuracy rate of 99.9%...the child, Kaede Takahashi, born from Kikyou Takahashi, is not your child."

The man looked away briefly, exhaling a breath he didn't know he had. "I see…" he trailed off, his gaze becoming distant, contemplating something.

"If that's all you needed then I'll take my leave." The doctor bowed, "I wish you the best, Takahashi."

"Wait," he called out, turning his gaze back towards the doctor.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath, "If it is necessary…will you be willing to testify this in front of a court?"

The doctor looked at him sharply, "You know my work by now, InuYasha. Of course I will testify if necessary."

InuYasha starred at him for a moment longer before nodding, "Thanks, Bankotsu."

The man nodded in return, "Anything for a friend….Oh, InuYasha,"

Said man lifted a brow in question.

"You should go get your life back." Bankotsu stated firmly before giving him a half assed salute and walked away.

InuYasha watched his retreating figure for a couple of seconds before he smirked. "I plan to."

* * *

InuYasha sped down the streets in his brand new, bright red, Lexus; not giving a fuck about the speed limit.

How could he? He was finally going to get his life back.

He was finally going to live again.

He almost laughed at the memory of what had happened just twenty minutes ago.

* * *

"_You can't mean this!" she shrieked in disbelief, tears flowing freely down her eyes. She clutched at the sleeve of his white dress shirt desperately, as is hoping it would keep him there._

_He almost scoffed at her foolishness._

"_I can." He stated, prying her hands away from his now wrinkled sleeve, "and I do." He stated, his tone completely serious. _

"_But why?!" she openly sobbed. "I thought that we loved each other!" Her hands wiped furiously at her eyes, smearing the dark mascara and eye shadow that was once beautifully placed on her eyes._

_InuYasha shuddered, he knew that she was faking it. The last torturous months they spent together taught him how to read her well. "You knew before coming into this marriage what it would be. You were aware that I was not, and am not, in no way whatsoever, in love with you."_

_Kikyou stared up at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her make-up was completely ruined and made her look like a child who attempted to look like her mommy rather than the model she was supposed to be. "It's because of her isn't it?!" she hissed out, "It's because of that whore!" she spat venomously._

_In a second his demeanor changed and she found herself pushed into the wall, his hands shackling hers against the cold surface. "Don't you _dare _refer to her that way." He hissed, spittle flying out of his mouth, "She is more of a woman than you'll ever be."_

_She stared at him defiantly, paying no heed to his warning. "She's a whore, and you're not a man. Did you forget we have a child?!" she ended in a scream, trying to fruitlessly escape his grasp._

_InuYasha smirked then, "I did not forget, but that child is yours."_

_Kikyou instantly stopped her struggle and stared at him. "She's yours too! Or did you forget it takes two to make a baby?"_

_InuYasha laughed then, a dark sound devoid of any humor, "Of course not. But the tests say that I was not the second half." He stared down at her then, his violet eyes piercing, searching for her reaction, "I am not the father of that child."_

_Kikyou's eyes widened marginally before narrowing again, "What are you talking about? Of course she's yours!" _

_InuYasha let go of her wrists then, watching her lean against the wall, as if looking for some type of support. "I did the DNA test," he noticed the look of fear briefly cross her eyes, "No one knew, of course…the fact of the matter is that I know that child isn't mine." His anger began to flare then, "You purposely lied to me, led me to believe that the girl was mine. I stayed by you for ten months out of responsibility for that child, only to find out a week after her birth that she wasn't even mine." _

_Kikyou continued to stare at him hesitantly, unsure of what to say._

_InuYasha smirked, "I will be filing for divorce. You will be receiving the formal paperwork by tomorrow."_

"_You can't do this!" she screamed frantically._

_He gave her a brief glance before turning around and replying, "I can. I already spoke with the lawyers." He pulled out his smartphone from his pocket and unlocked it, scrolling through various contacts before finding the one he wanted. He dialed the number and waited patiently for the other person to pick up. InuYasha faintly noticed that Kikyou remained silent behind him. "Yes. Nozomi rail? My name is InuYasha Takahashi. I had requested for two train tickets with destination for Kyoto for this afternoon. Yes, well I would like to cancel one of them, and the other one to be moved up to the closest time possible for today. Cancellation fees and any other charges are of no matter to me, just have it done immediately. Yes, thank you, goodbye." He hung up the call and turned back around to face Kikyou, who by this time was sitting with her back against the wall, her body shaking. _

"_You…you're serious…" she whispered, "I could have given you everything…we could have been the ultimate couple…the ultimate family. Why?" she looked up at him then, "Why for her? Why would you trade me in for her?!" she ended in a scream._

_InuYasha lips were a thin line, staring at her briefly before he answered. "She is my everything. You're not. The fact that I left her had nothing to do with you…and everything to do with her. I never traded her in, I just willingly downgraded…so that she could have a future." He looked away then, his hand reaching for his car keys that always sat upon the table at the entrance. "I never wanted anything more than to be with her…and now that you gave me the out…I'm taking it. Our marriage is null and void, Kikyou; because of your adultery and your lies I'm finally free." He turned away from her and turned the knob to the front door, "I'm not entirely heartless like you were with me…I do hope you find your happiness." His grip on the knob became tighter, "but it will not be with me. Goodbye, Kikyou," he said before finally walking out for the final time, hearing her loud sobs as he left. _

* * *

He had never lied to Kikyou. Never.

He told her from the very beginning that he was going to marry her solely out of responsibility for that child…

That, and because of his father's threat all those months ago.

* * *

"_Do you mean to tell me that you will _not _own up to your responsibility to Kikyou and the child?" the great and powerful InuTaisho asked, his grey eyes staring accusingly down at his son. _

"_I never said that!" InuYasha argued back, "I'll still be there for the kid! But I refuse to leave Kagome!" he growled back._

_InuTaisho crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles straining against the dark blue dress shirt. "I will not accept this. You will marry Kikyou and have a legitimate heir."_

"_The hell I am!" InuYasha yelled in anger, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, "I don't love Kikyou and you know that!"_

"_Then why did you sleep with her?" it sounded more like a statement than a question._

_That question hit InuYasha like a ton of bricks, "I don't even fucking know how it happened! It's not like I wanted to or anything! I won't marry Kikyou just because it helps you. I'm no puppet, old man!" _

"_You will marry her." He firmly stated._

"_Or what?" InuYasha challenged. _

"_Or you will find all ties to us cut."_

_That statement hit him hard. Not that he particularly cared for his father, much less his brother, but his mother… "It won't change my mind," he declared. Nothing would hurt as much as losing Kagome._

"_And I will personally make sure that Kagome's life is made a nightmare."_

That_ particular statement stopped him cold. "W–what?" he stuttered._

_InuTaisho nodded, "You will find all ties to the family lost. And you and she will never be able to find a job. Never. I will make sure of it. How long do you think she will last, InuYasha?" he asked._

_InuYasha didn't answer. He knew that his father was messing with his mind, but it didn't stop the violent shake that coursed through him._

"_How long, I wonder…" he mused, his hand stroking his chin in thought. "Maybe a year of absolute poverty will finally tire her enough to leave you…maybe less. No jobs, no money, no home…all connections severed so badly that not even your 'friends' can help you." He turned his gaze towards InuYasha, "How long until she comes to hate you for ruining her life?"_

_InuYasha was trembling in rage, his eyes practically red. He couldn't believe his father could be capable of doing something so horrendous. But deep down, he knew. He knew his father _was _capable of doing it. He would do anything to get his way._

_That was what terrified him the most._

_After a moment of silence his father spoke, "You have an hour to choose, you may either leave in your foolish pursuit of a woman not worth your standards, ruining both of your lives in the process. Or, you may leave her and marry Kikyou, someone actually worth your standing, and I will assure you that I will not ruin the girl's professional future before it even starts." InuTaisho finally stated, his tone allowing no argument. He turned away and walked back towards his desk before hearing InuYasha call out to him._

"_Wait."_

_InuTaisho turned back towards his son whose face was tilted down, the fringes of his bangs covering his eyes. He arched an eyebrow, "Have you already decided?"_

"_No harm….No harm will come to Kagome," he looked up then, his gaze fierce enough to send many off to hide in a corner in fear, "You give your word."_

_He nodded once in reply._

_InuYasha looked off to the side, concentrated on the wall, "Kagome will be coming by in ten minutes…can I at least have a final goodbye?"_

"_You may. I frankly don't care what you do or say; use her and be done with it."_

_InuYasha clenched his fists hard, ignoring the warm, telltale sign of blood running down his palms as he bit out a "fine" before leaving his father's study._

* * *

That day would always haunt him.

Always.

He told Kagome that he was leaving her for Kikyou. He told her why. And against every single fiber in his being, he let her walk away.

That same night his family happily celebrated his engagement to Kikyou. That night she was all smiles, her arms wrapped tightly around him during the beginning of the party. InuYasha only lasted an hour before he abandoned the event.

He remembered how angry is father was. His father insisted then that they would have to move to Tokyo; InuYasha knew why. InuTaisho was afraid InuYasha would one day stray back to Kagome.

And he was right.

InuYasha knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with Kikyou while being so close to Kagome. He agreed to move away, to start a new life somewhere else.

All for her, for Kagome.

Still, it didn't lessen the constant pain and regret that filled him. Sometimes the pain grew so much that the only way he could forget was with a good bottle of Hennessey or whatever other hard liquor he could get his hands on.

Despite Kikyou's protests, they got married in a small, private, civil ceremony. It was the only thing he was willing to have and she finally relented in the end. They lived in a two bedroom apartment, one room for them and one for the unborn baby. Although, he found himself sleeping in the couch practically every night. And if she argued and screamed at him to go to bed then he would simply stay at the edge of the bed. As far away as he could from her. He knew it frustrated her, but he could care less. He was married to her, but hell would freeze over before he ever had sex with her again.

He would never betray Kagome again, even if they were no longer together.

InuYasha would occasionally call his good friend Miroku to ask how things were going over there in Kyoto. How his girlfriend Sango was, how their friends were, but secretly they both knew the real reason for his calls…

How Kagome was.

Miroku never understood why InuYasha dumped Kagome; much less why he would ask about her. Miroku knew that they both loved, and continued to love, each other. He would voice the same thing during every call, and InuYasha would remain silent. It probably would have been easier to explain the whole situation…but InuYasha never did.

He never told anyone.

Because if he knew Kagome, and he did, she would fight for him. She was always too damn selfless for her own good. She probably would have argued with him for hours; she would have insisted that they stay together and pull through it as a couple.

And he knew that if she did that he wouldn't be able to walk away.

So he had to play the cheating bastard. It was better that way. And he contented himself with the little bits Miroku would tell him. He was sure that Miroku held some resentment towards him for what he did. Maybe that was why Miroku would never say much more besides whether or not she was sick, that she was doing fine, that she was still working; although InuYasha had no clue where, and that she still living in the house her mother left her.

When he found out that Mrs. Higurashi passed away, it had hurt him deeply. Kagome and her mother were extremely close, and her mother always supported their relationship. He felt a tinge of sadness when he realized that she must have died hating him for what he did to Kagome.

But still, he did it all for her.

He pulled through the ten agonizing months with Kikyou. Made it through all the bitchy hormones and episodes during the pregnancy, all for Kagome. When that child was born though, something within him had doubts. Maybe it was the fact that he really did not want to live the rest of his life with Kikyou. He didn't remember the night they had sex, and the child didn't share much resemblance to him. He was tanned, with raven hair and violet eyes. Kikyou was pale, with raven hair and dark brown eyes.

The child was pale, with raven hair, and crimson eyes.

His doubts only kept growing until he finally sent for a DNA test, a week after the child's birth.

And he was glad he did.

Because now he was free. There was no more need for the farce marriage. Nothing could hold him back. InuYasha continued to speed down the highway, taking the exit at the right and merging into the lane. He smiled then, the first real smile in ten months. He just had to rush to his parents' home and pick up some things and then he would leave.

He would find Kagome, and everything would be right again.

* * *

InuYasha barely made it past the main entrance when a loud, commanding voice rang out.

"You will not go back to her."

InuYasha froze, knowing full well who the owner of the voice was. He turned, facing the older man and woman that stood at the doorway which led to the home office. He turned his gaze over to the male first, "Father…" then shifted his gaze towards the woman beside him "mother..."

The elder male didn't acknowledge his greeting, "You will return to your home with Kikyou."

InuYasha shook his head, "I see Kikyou didn't waste time in whining to you…and I won't return to her."

InuTaisho's eyes narrowed, "Did you forget our prior arrangement?"

InuYasha smirked, his eyes gleaming with barely suppressed confidence, "I didn't. I would take care of Kikyou and my kid and in exchange you wouldn't get near Kagome."

"Then? Has you intelligence diminished since then?"

He shook his head, "No, but it just so happens that the brat isn't mine. Therefore, the marriage, and the whole deal, is null and void."

"And? You've stayed by her for ten months, that child is practically yours."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, "It's not, according to the agreement the kid had to be mine." He looked away briefly, "I already put in the request for divorce." Slowly, his gaze returned back to his parents, "I'm leaving for Kyoto in 1 hour, I only came to get some things before leaving for good."

"Your ties will be cut." The elder man stated.

He chuckled, the sound dark, "And? Old man, if you hadn't realized by now, I have built a whole empire on my own. I don't have need for yours."

"I'll make sure your business fails."

The woman spoke up then, her violet eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Please InuYasha, return home to your wife. Do not anger your father more than this." She pleaded.

InuYasha eyes narrowed in suspicion, his whole body now tense, "Why are you both so adamant about me and Kikyou. I just told you both that the brat isn't even mine. Unless…"

His mother's eyes were pleading, as if begging for him to understand. InuYasha took a step back, pure disbelief and _anger_ coursing through his whole body. "You knew," he simply stated.

His mother looked away while his father met his gaze dead on, "It was for your own good." He replied, as if that one statement justified everything.

As if it would make the past ten months any less painful for him. For once in his life, InuYasha felt the need to _hit_ his father. To take his rage out on something. Without thinking, his swung his fist out and hit the wall, a loud crack heard from the impact. He pulled his fist away from the newly created hole, ignoring the trickle of blood that came as a result.

His mother stared at him, her eyes wide in fear while his father remained unfazed. InuYasha growled, the sound completely feral, "I'm leaving. I came for some documents, then I'll leave." He turned his gaze over to his mother, "And I never want to see either of you again."

His mother sobbed then, she walked up to him and hugged him, "Please, InuYasha! We only did this for you! You deserve someone like Kikyou!" she pleaded between sobs.

InuYasha didn't even flinch at her touch. He firmly grabbed her arms and pulled them away from him, stepping away from her. "No, if you wanted the best for me than you would have left me Kagome. I _loved_ her, and I still do." He turned his gaze back to his father, "And I was a fool to have taken this long to realize it."

His mother openly sobbed, making her way back to InuTaisho who still seemed unfazed, "I will sink your business. Do you understand, InuYasha? You will never prosper, you will live in absolute poverty. I will make sure of it."

InuYasha smirked then, "Can't wait to see you try," his expression became serious, "and even if I were in poverty…I will gladly be poor with Kagome next to me than rich with Kikyou." He gave his parents a half assed salute, "Goodbye."

He walked past them into the office. He quickly made his way over to a small safe that sat in one of the shelves, punched in the code and opened it, retrieving several folders as well as a stack of money. After gathering the things he needed, InuYasha closed the safe, and carried the items out of the office. He walked off with the full intention to leave quickly when the echo of his father's voice reached him.

"InuYasha!"

The simple sound of it surprised him. He never sounded angry before and as InuYasha turned around he could see his father _seething_; barely keeping his anger under control.

"You will return to Kikyou. You will do so _now_." His father bit out, a final warning.

A final chance.

InuYasha didn't hesitate when he answered, "No. Goodbye father," he turned his gaze to his mother, "mother," before turning around and leaving a final time.

* * *

InuYasha sighed in exhaustion.

After leaving his parent's house he made his way to a store and bought himself a briefcase for his papers. He didn't bother returning home to gather his clothes, he didn't want to run into Kikyou again. As soon as he made it to the train station he called Miroku, practically begging for him to make sure Kagome would be home so that when he returned he could surprise her.

There were so many things he had to explain.

Reluctantly, Miroku finally agreed. And InuYasha spent the whole train ride wondering how this meeting would go.

"_Attention customers, we will be arriving in Kyoto in approximately 10 minutes. We thank you for riding with Nozomi rail, please enjoy the remainder of your trip."_

Hearing the announcement, InuYasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. In his excitement he failed to analyze all the possible outcomes and now, although he hated to admit it, he was apprehensive. Would she hate him? As far as he knew, Kagome hadn't gotten into a relationship with anyone else ever since he left; so at least he wouldn't have any problems about that. Though he was sure that Kagome wouldn't want to see him. Why should she? He had left her, after all. InuYasha shook his head then, trying to dispel any unpleasant thoughts. He had to at least explain why. Even if she still refused him afterwards, the least he could do was give her a why. Afterwards he would stay, however long it would take, until he could make things right again.

The familiar sound of his ringing phone brought him out of his inner thoughts. InuYashsa quickly brought out his phone and tapped the icon to accept the call.

"Hey Miroku, listen I'll be arriving at the station in about ten minutes so be sure to –"

"_InuYasha…"_

The tone in his friends voice instantly had him on high alert, his body suddenly straight in his seat. "What's going on, Miroku?"

"_InuYasha…its Kagome…sh – she…"_

Instant panic rose up in his body, a lump forming in his throat, at the tone of Miroku's voice. "What. Is. It?" he bit out, trying to force words past the tightening pain taking hold within his chest.

"_You need to come to Shikon Hospital immediately."_

* * *

InuYasha could hardly believe everything that was happening. It felt like time stood still, everything centered on those words that he heard as soon as he rushed into the hospital.

"Miss. Higurashi is in a coma. It may be possible that she won't wake up. You all must prepare for the worst." The doctor explained to the shocked trio.

InuYasha's step faltered at hearing those words, stumbling to a stop just a few feet away, "What?" he asked, desperately trying to deny what he heard.

The group turned around at the sound of his voice, and he instantly knew he was not welcomed in the least.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Souta yelled, outraged and hatred dripping with every word.

Sango quickly narrowed her gaze towards her boyfriend, "Miroku, tell me you didn't…"

Miroku quickly threw up his hands in defense, "My dearest Sango, I swear that I had only the best intentions…"

He ended mid-sentence by the sound of a fist connecting to a face and the two quickly turned their attention back to InuYasha, who fell onto the ground; Souta's body towering over him.

"How. Dare. You. What the fuck gives you the right to be here?!" Souta yelled, completely disregarding the shocked stares of the doctors and nurses.

InuYasha stared up, absently rubbing his cheek where Souta had landed his punch. "Souta, I…"

"No!" the younger male was seething, "Do you know the _hell_ you put Kagome through after you left? Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to even get up every day?!"

Both Sango and Miroku moved towards Souta, each placing a hand on his shoulders in order to restrain him.

"Souta, please understand…" Miroku attempted to reason.

"No! This asshole needs to know what Kagome went through!" Souta shouted back.

"But, Souta,"

"No."

All three turned their gaze back to InuYasha, who by that point was able to stand back up and straighten out his shirt. "Continue," he gestured towards Souta, "I need to know."

"You want to know so badly?" Souta shrugged off the grip Miroku and Sango had on him. "Her life was hell because of you. She couldn't find a job, she was forced to work two jobs to help pay for my college bills, pay the house bills, and pay the hospital bills for my mom. She sometimes woke up and looked like she just wanted to give up, like she was dead inside. She fell into depression because of _you_." He shoved InuYasha, who made no attempt to stop it, his eyes completely wide in disbelief. "And now, when she was finally, _finally_, ready to begin to heal, she saw the fucking newspaper announcing your return here with Kikyou!" Souta ended in a shout.

InuYasha was frozen, completely disbelieving of what he had just heard. "I – I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy running off with that whore to care about what happened to Kagome!" Souta yelled in reply.

"Father…Father had assured me…. We made a _deal_." InuYasha looked back up at Souta; meeting his gaze. "Souta… believe me; I would have never left Kagome of my own will. I – I _love_ her." He stated firmly, willing for Souta to just believe him.

The whole group remained silent, the tension thick. InuYasha watched as Souta continued to struggle with his anger. Miroku was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, placing a comforting hand on Souta's shoulder. "Souta, I am a personal witness to InuYasha's words. He would constantly call and ask for Kagome. I never understood why he had left her…" he spared a brief glance to InuYasha, "But, if there was something to gather from this, it would appear that his father may have had a hand in this." Miroku shook his head, "It is a shame that so much heartbreak was caused by one person."

"Please, Souta" everyone froze. InuYasha _never_ used that word for anything. "I need to see her. I – I have to make things right…somehow." He lowered his head, his eyes covered under his bangs.

Souta continued to stare at him for the longest time before he finally gave a nod. "If you hurt her…" the threat was left hanging between them.

InuYasha met his stare with a determined gaze. "I won't." he simply answered before turning to the still shocked doctor, "What room."

His voice seemed to have snapped the doctor out of silence. He fumbled with the chart in his hand and adjusted his glasses, "W – well before I allow any visits there are things you must know about her condition –"

The doctor wasn't even able to finish his sentence before finding himself shoved into the closest wall, InuYasha's hands keeping a tight grip on his white coat. "What. Room." He growled out.

"R – Room 3 – 302." The doctor stuttered.

And before anyone knew it, InuYasha sprinted off down the hallway in a blur.

* * *

InuYasha ran down the hallway, ignoring the protests and indignant stares of the people he pushed aside in his frantic run. He skidded to a stop and stumbled into the room, room 302, only to freeze at the sight before him.

There was Kagome, or what was left of her.

Her body was mostly covered by a blanket, but whatever wasn't covered was wrapped in bandages. Her arms were in casts and her head completely wrapped up, her neck wrapped in a neck brace.

Her face was what startled him the most.

Her usually full and rounded face was startlingly thin, as if she hadn't eaten in days, or even weeks. Her usually tanned complexion was deathly pale, her usually full, pink lips were tinged blue and chapped. She seemed so weak, so fragile...

She seemed dead.

He quickly took a seat beside her bed, his hand shaking violently as he caressed her cheek, getting a closer look at her weakened state. Wires hung everywhere around her, and she had a breathing mask on. He could faintly hear the beep of the heart monitor and the sound of the breathing machine working beside her bed.

"Kagome…" he whispered, the sound full of pain and anguish. "Dammit Kagome, what did you do?" he asked, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"What did I do?"

He felt tears silently falling down his face, and didn't even attempt to wipe them away. Soon, his whole body shook with silent sobs as he watched her lay there, motionless. He placed his hand on top of hers, and squeezed slightly.

"Kagome," he sobbed. It was ironic, two hours ago he would have scoffed at the notion of crying, of showing tears, but now he couldn't care less. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He laid his forehead against the bed railing, the tears still freely falling down. He didn't care who walked in, because he was too deep in his self-hatred.

It was all his fault for leaving her.

"Kagome," he whispered her name repeatedly like a mantra for several minutes, trying to control his frayed emotions. He leaned over and kissed her hand, "Kagome, I swear never again…I'll never leave you again." He promised, more to himself since he was sure she couldn't hear him. "I'll be here when you wake up. Please Kagome, please wake up. I need you." He felt a tear slide down and land on her hand, before finally pulling away to look at her face, his own hand resting again on top of hers. "Kagome, I love you." He whispered.

His eyes widened when he felt a small squeeze on his fingers, he stared down at their hands before looking back up at Kagome. "Never again, Kagome." He declared.

He knew then, that no matter what, he would never leave her side.

He would be there when she woke up. He would stay with her for the rest of his life.

He would never hurt her again…

Never.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to stay away from heavy angst for a while…maybe I should try a good InuKag one shot smut fic to make it up to you guys? Let me know.

Also, again, I realize I'm not a talented writer. Writing this fics serves as an outlet for my overactive imagination. I'm nowhere near as good as some of the other writers on here. But, I do sincerely hope that I managed to convey emotions well on this fic. I welcome any constructive criticism. Please bear in mind that I don't have a beta to review this fics; so the grammar may be really, really, crappy.

Again, sorry.

Reviews are luffled.


End file.
